


Devildom Omorashi (piss fics)

by belphiesattic (cowboybelphie)



Series: Devildom Omo [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: All end up horny, Cooking, Gen, Levi games, Lucifer and his pride, Lucifer not so much, Magic, Mammon had detention, Masturbation, Meeting, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Piss kink, Shattered pride, They piss themselves, Wetting, asmo enjoys it, asmo live-streams, asmo planned his desperation, barbatos cooks, beel works out, belphie gets very horny, belphie masturbates a bit, belphie naps, can u tell i’m a belphie stan, dialuci, pleasure magic, pleasure spell, satan enjoys it, satan reads, simeon writes, solomon does magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/belphiesattic
Summary: WARNING: THESE ARE PISS FICSSo, it started out with the Levi fic and now it's a whole series.All of them include desperation, and wetting due to desperation.Enjoy I guess?
Series: Devildom Omo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839358
Comments: 53
Kudos: 183





	1. Shattered Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is too prideful to tell Diavolo he needs a bathroom break.  
> WARNING: INCLUDES WETTING! ITS A PISS FIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing the Levi fic and getting a comment about Lucifer having his pride destroyed, I thought, ’hey, that's a good idea’ and so here's this!  
> I've decided I'm gonna write one for each of the brothers, so uh, look forward to that I guess.
> 
> also if u like these, feel free to follow my twitter @squishybelphies owo

Lucifer wasn’t one to admit that he was struggling, especially when it came to his... _needs_. He had been busy all day, working on RAD stuff with Diavolo, very little time to take a break. However, being the Avatar of Pride that he is, he would rather not admit that he had to pee. No, he’d rather just wait for the opportunity to take a break, rather than interrupt their work and risk Diavolo thinking he can't hold it. That would just damage his pride. So, he held it. 

It was nearing the end of the day, and he had gone the entire time without a bathroom break, so obviously his bladder was getting rather full. He found himself shifting a bit with the pressure, not obvious enough to draw attention to himself but it was obvious to him, and he didn't like that. It felt _wrong_ for him to be acting like that, so he kept his shifting for when he thought Diavolo wasn't looking, or when he thought he could get away while moving in general. Of course, Diavolo wasn't stupid.

”Are you alright, Lucifer?” Diavolo asked, concerned for him after seeing him uncomfortably shift for probably the 100th time. 

”Yes, I'm fine.” Lucifer started, simply brushing it off. He couldn't let Diavolo know that _he really had to pee._

After another hour, he was more than just shifting. Thankfully his legs were hidden under a desk now, so no one could see him crossing them, pressing his thighs together as tightly as possible. He couldn't risk putting his hand down there unless he wanted Diavolo to see, but crossing his legs was something he could do. He felt a slight pressure and leant forward a bit to relieve it, hoping he looked natural as he listened to his boyfriend speak. In an attempt to look at normal as possible, he took a sip of his water, knowing he'd probably regret it later. 

Soon enough, he had to discreetly shove his hands down between his legs as he felt a short spurt of piss, thankfully not enough to make a visible wet spot, but the movement was sudden enough to alert Diavolo. 

”What was that?” 

”Oh, I dropped my pen.” Lucifer was thankfully holding his pen in his hand already, so he could simply place it back on the table and hope that Diavolo was none the wiser. Of course, the redhead was suspicious how, but he didn't want to say anything and risk hurting Lucifer’s pride. He knew something was up, just not exactly _what_. 

And so, time went on, and Lucifer became increasingly restless, short spurts coming every so often and Lucifer having to keep a hand on his dick to squeeze whenever they happened. He was not happy about the situation, but he didn't want to interrupt their work. He was sure that there was a wet spot on his pants by now, too, and if he got up Diavolo would see it. He really couldn't win this. His legs shook as he tried his hardest to keep his bladder under control but after one more short spurt, the walls collapsed. 

”And so I was thinking- Lucifer? Are you- oh.” Diavolo had gotten up as he saw Lucifer had put his elbow on the table and held his head in his hand, the other trying desperately to stop the flow. His eyes were screwed shut, not wanting to look at Diavolo. Diavolo couldn't look away from the growing puddle beneath Lucifer as he fully took in the situation playing out before him. 

”Lucifer...” Diavolo started, moving closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Once the stream stopped, he squatted down beside him, ”it’s okay, Lucifer. Why didn't you tell me?” 

Lucifer just shook his head, unable to answer, his pride shattered. Diavolo decided to not ask any more questions, standing him up and taking him to his room to let him change. As they were walking up to his room, Lucifer decided to use his coat to shield a _different_ problem. 


	2. After Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon walked home after detention, wondering why life did this to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun. I feel like Mammons the type to do pee dances in front of his brothers, he just seems like that kinda guy. SO, I decided to have him walking home instead!

Mammon had drunk too much, no doubt about it. Not even alcohol, he wasn't drunk, he had just had too much to drink at RAD, had gotten detention for something stupid, and was now walking home after being unable to go to the bathroom at RAD. It was the classic ’bathrooms closed for cleaning’ scenario, and now he had to try and get home as quickly as possible. He was glad that everyone had already left, otherwise, he might have ended up stopping in some shops with someone. 

The problem was, his bladder was already pretty full, and he already had to grab himself every so often when no one was around, which was pretty hard to do when there were so many people. He found himself ducking into an alleyway just to grab his dick and relieve some pressure. ’Maybe I could... No, if someone caught me I’d be dead...’ he thought to himself, looking out at the entrance to the alleyway. He decided against relieving himself there, reluctantly continuing on down the street. 

Honestly, the house wasn't that far, but needing to pee made it seem a lot longer than it was. He _wished_ he had just gone at the academy. If he had, he could be going into Majolish and trying on clothes. He had seen a really cool jacket that he wanted the other day and was waiting to get paid to be able to buy it- 

His thoughts were cut off by the feeling of warmth spreading in his pants. He quickly made to squeeze at his crotch to stop it, dashing into a nearby alleyway, hoping that no one saw him. He couldn't have people seeing him like this, he’s a model! His brothers had seen him doing pee dances before, but they were his brothers, he didn't care if _they_ saw him. Once he took his hand away he made sure there was no wet spot, thankfully there wasn't, and he started to walk again. 

_’Why is this happening?’_ he thought to himself, trying to quicken the pace but feeling like his bladder would give in if he did. He was kind of surprised he could even walk because his legs felt weak and if he stopped they would be trembling. He had to fight the urge to grab himself now more than ever. He could see the roof of the house now, his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of it. 

Of course, his bladder spasmed and he felt the trickle, running back into the alley and pressing his back against the wall, his hands desperately squeezing his dick in an attempt to stop it. It didn't stop though, and his piss ran down his legs, making a rather large puddle beneath him. The hiss sounded loud in the quiet alley, almost drowning out his panting. Once the stream slowed, he slid his back down the wall, his legs feeling like jelly and desperately needing to rest. He couldn't understand why he was hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW I WRITE SATANS  
> He’ll probably be reading or something idk  
> Give me ideas for Satans!


	3. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi refuses to stop playing his game, even to go pee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the first one I did, but I decided to put them in order, so here we go.

It had been 2 hours since Levi had started up his new game, and he had been thoroughly engrossed in it the whole time. He was an expert at keeping his focus on the screen, absentmindedly taking sips of his drink when he got thirsty, and this time was no different. Not until he started feeling the all too familiar pressure in his bladder, at least. As a self-proclaimed otaku, he was used to holding, so he paid no attention to it and figured he could just hold it. And that's exactly what he did. For another hour, anyway. 

By the time the game had gotten to the next cut scene, he found himself getting restless, shifting in his chair to relieve the growing pressure. ’Come on, Levi, you can hold it for a bit longer, you're used to this. At least till the next save point.’ He didn't want to give in just yet, after all, he _was_ an expert at this. He did this all the time, never failing, lasting an entire game sometimes, _so why was the need so strong?_ Was it what he was drinking? He looked at the bottle of soda, nibbling on his lower lip as he felt a slight pain in his bladder. He rested a hand on it, tensing slightly until the pain went away. _Just until the next save, Levi, you got this!_

Levi found himself pressing his thighs together as he played, his focus on the game decreasing as the need increased. As he felt a wave of desperation wash over him, he pulled his knees up to his chest and gritted his teeth, feeling a tiny trickle of piss making a little wet spot on his underwear. He clamped a hand down on his crotch, using the other hand to pause his game. Any normal person would go to the bathroom now, but Levi was _determined_ to wait until his next save point. So, once he got control of his bladder properly, he resumed the game and continued. 

Just as he felt he could use both hands on the controller again, he felt another wave of desperation and a longer spurt of piss, one that he has trouble stopping. He whimpered, gripping his dick tight through his pants to stop, squeezing his thighs together in an attempt to ease the pressure. He opted to pause the game again, not wanting to start a battle while he was in a battle of his own. However, he _still_ refused to get up. ’The next save, Levi...the next save...’ he whispered to himself, gripping his controller with both hands, concentrating on the game once again. 

Levi managed to stay focused on the game for about 5 more minutes, trembling as he played, until he felt another trickle. He dropped his controller on his desk, quickly jamming both hands into his lap in an attempt to stop it. ’F-Fuck...’ he whimpered as the trickle turned into a stream, soaking through his underwear, pooling on his chair and flowing over the edge, making a little puddle around the base of it. He felt a moan escape his lips as the relief overtook him and he closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head on his desk. It felt _wonderful._ As the stream turned into a trickle and eventually stopped, he couldn't help but realise that he was quite aroused...


	4. The Reading Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan is reading, and decides to make a game out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AAA  
> I don't know why it took so long, but HERE HE IS!  
> The next instalment of ’the demon boys are fucking stubborn’.

Satan had been reading non-stop for a while. Definitely a couple hours by now, and he could definitely feel it. Considering it had been a few hours, he had been drinking every now and then, and consequently needed the bathroom. But, instead of going like any normal person, he decided to see how long he could last. 

Simply put; he was bored. Which is mainly why it turned into a game. He knew he could hold for a while, he'd done it plenty of times. However, he was already shifting and crossing his legs. So now it was more a test to see how long he could hold. He could still concentrate on his book and wasn’t _too_ desperate, so he figured it would be a while before he had to go. So he continued reading. 

Soon enough, he felt that familiar wave washing over him, and he had to hold himself to stop anything from leaking out. He kept reading though, hoping to get to the end of his current chapter before going. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and composed himself for a moment before getting back to his book. He certainly didn’t want to lose this game. He was determined to win, despite it being only him playing. 

He hadn’t gotten much further when another wave hit him, and he had to squeeze himself as he felt a small leak. He tensed his muscles, stopping it before it got to be too much. Once it subsided, he took his hand away and turned the page. He hadn’t lost _just_ yet. ‘ _I can get to the end of this chapter. It can wait till then.’_ He focused on that thought, willing himself to continue reading. Although, his legs were already trembling as he tried his best to hold it and focus on the words in front of him. 

Satan had gotten to the final page of the chapter, and now he was having trouble focusing. His hand had found its way down to his dick again, squeezing every so often as he felt his desperation grow. He had managed to get to the last sentence on the page when his bladder gave in, soaking through his pants and onto his chair. He pressed down on his dick to try and stop it, moaning softly as his bladder emptied itself. Most of it was absorbed by his cushion, but there was a small puddle on the floor under his feet where it had run down his legs. 

As the stream came to an end, Satan was panting. He had enjoyed it more than he thought, despite losing his game. As he was thinking of other ways he could play, his hand found its way to the tent in his pants. 

He would definitely have to play again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo Satan is horny  
> Asmo’s may take a while BUT he will probably be even hornier hehe


	5. Asmo’s Livestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo is livestreaming, and he gets a request to hold, so he happily obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!  
> Writers block is a bitch.
> 
> Second: I imagine Asmo likes pretty much every kink out there, so of course he’s gonna like this, right?

Asmo was no stranger to water sports and piss kinks. He was the Avatar of Lust, after all. He had indulged in the kink plenty of times, but this was the first time in a while that he was holding at the request of a viewer. He was live-streaming, and his streams tended to attract a certain type of person, namely _kinky_ people. And, of course, Asmo was happy to give them what they wanted, so he had been holding for about an hour now. 

He took another sip of his water, talking casually to the audience as they watched him shift every now and then. He wasn’t particularly _desperate,_ but he could feel it building up. He took to reading the comments to keep his mind occupied, and he squeezed himself to relieve a bit of pressure. Obviously, he made sure his audience could see him do so. That was basically the point of his streams. 

“Ah, I won’t lose just yet~ Don’t worry, you know I’m good with this sort of thing~♡“ He gave them a wink, shifting in his seat and crossing one leg over the other. He didn’t plan to keep it there, but for now it helped him last longer. He _did_ wear light coloured pants just for this, so it would be a shame if they couldn’t see anything when he eventually lost. Reading the comments, he leant forward a bit, relieving the building pressure on his bladder. He was all for giving them a show, so he let out an exaggerated moan for them, enjoying the comments he got. 

After a while, he found it harder and harder to keep still, having to hold himself more often in an attempt to keep himself from releasing too soon. While talking, he felt a spurt and gripped himself tight until he was sure it stopped, before removing his hand and surveying the damage. It was small, but there was definitely a wet spot there. He stood up to show the viewers, but just as he stood up he leaked a bit more and had to grip himself again, bending forward a little.

”Ah... I might not last much longer~” He moaned softly as he spoke, enjoying the feeling his bladder filling. He sat back down and took another sip of his water, continuing to talk to the viewers. It was starting to get harder and harder to hold it, and consequently he found it harder and harder to sit still and focus on the comments. Having done this before he was fairly good at concentrating on the comments, but he also couldn’t help but palm himself, causing him to lose his focus a little more. After a couple more leaks, his bladder gave out, and boy, did he moan. He tilted his head back in pleasure as his pants darkened and his piss pooled on his chair, dripping onto the floor beneath him. 

Once it had finished, he looked down at himself and smiled at the sight. He had forgotten how much he _loved_ this. Looking back up to read the comments, he grinned and stood up, unbuttoning his pants. 

“Hmm... Do you want a show, now?~♡”

He was fully intent on giving them more, because he _was_ the Avatar of Lust, and he had gotten pretty damn hard from all this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!!  
> Again i’m so sorry it took so long!  
> Working on Beel and Belphie’s as we speak~ 
> 
> (Belphie’s might be a little more ~sexual~ because I love him a lot-)


	6. The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel is at the gym, and he doesn’t want to stop his workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title; Beel thinks he can lift weights while needing to pee.  
> This isn’t the best, but honestly I can kinda see it happening.  
> 

Beel was, surprisingly, no stranger to holding. What with his cuddles with Belphie, constant working out at the gym, and all that eating he did, he found himself holding more often than he probably should. This time, it was the gym. It _would_ have been the cuddles, but he had managed to worm his way out of them much to Belphie’s annoyance. He didn’t like making his twin sad, but the man had to work out if he was gonna keep his massive abs, right? 

Of course, with all his working out, he was also drinking a lot. His routine was a monster workout, and that required a LOT of water, and consequently filling up his bladder. He had held during workouts before, so this was nothing new to him. He was in the middle of his workout, and he felt a familiar sensation in his bladder. Oh well, he thought. He could hold it. This happens a lot. It was nothing new, he would be fine. 

Obviously, as time went on and he continued his workout, he started feeling more pressure, and he felt that familiar wave of desperation. He had to stop for a moment to hold himself so that he could continue. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before letting go of himself and continuing. However, it only proved to put _more_ pressure on him, and he eventually had to stop and sit down for a moment. This annoyed him, but he figured it would be a nice break. 

Sitting down, he drank some of his water and decided that if he was going to be sat down, he might as well lift some weights and finish his work out. However, as he bent down to pick his weights up, he felt himself leak. His eyes widened and a hand shot down to grab himself, but the water he drank proved fatal and he couldn’t stop it. The bench he was sat on was a typical wooden bench with gaps, so it fell through the gaps and pooled on the floor beneath him. He closed his eyes and sighed, instantly feeling the relief washing over him. 

Once the stream let up, he opened his eyes and looked down at the floor. He couldn’t quite believe he had just wet himself, but judging by the arousal, he didn’t exactly hate it. Looking around, he noted that he was completely alone, and decided he could probably spare some time to relieve himself in a different way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!! Beel was kind of hard to write for honestly.  
> Like, I LOVE Beel, but I can’t really imagine him pissing himself so I TRIED MY BEST.  
> Next is mr sleeping beauty~


	7. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie wakes up from a nap in the planetarium, but doesn’t want to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a special one for my best boy~  
> It doesn’t go very far but he DOES touch himself a bit, so I guess warning for that? It’s right at the end though, so I guess skip the last little paragraph if you don’t want to read that. 
> 
> To be fair, if you’re reading a literal piss kink fic you probably WANT to read that.

Belphie is notoriously lazy. He’s the avatar of sloth, so _of course_ he has woken up desperate plenty of times before. This time was one of those times. He had been snoozing on a chair, curled up and comfortable, and luckily it was in the planetarium. People very rarely went in there, and Belphie liked it there, the stars comforted him. So, of course, he had gone there to be alone and look at the stars. 

He stirred in the seat, half awake and aware of his predicament, but he also wanted to just go back to sleep and risk waking up to a wet chair. However. he found it hard to get back to sleep, because his bladder was already pretty full. He found himself shifting and trying to get comfortable, but he couldn’t get comfortable at all. He placed a hand on his tummy, tilting his head back and groaning as he looked up at the stars. 

Maybe out of his own masochism, he pressed down slightly on his bladder, wincing at the slight pain. He could already feel an erection coming, but it didn’t help his desperation all that much. As much as he had to pee, he _really_ didn’t want to get up. He just shifted instead, hoping it would ease the need a little. All that did was cause him to leak, though. He quickly squeezed himself, hissing and closing his eyes. He didn’t really want the chair to get wet, but at the same time, it felt... good.

Sighing to himself, he let go and felt the desperation rushing back to him. He figured he’d just stay seated for a while longer. It could wait, right? After a while, he found that it really couldn’t wait. He furrowed his brow and squeezed himself again, trying to keep himself from leaking anymore, but his efforts didn’t help all that much as he leaked more and more, and his pants grew increasingly wet. 

Soon enough, he couldn’t stop the flow and he clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle a moan. His pants grew wetter as he leaked onto the plush cushion, feeling the warmth spread under him. He couldn’t help but notice how _amazing_ it all felt. He groaned in pleasure, and once it stopped, a hand slid down to undo the button on his pants, immediately cupping himself. He figured, since he had already made a mess, one more wouldn’t hurt. 

He started slow as to savour the moment, whining softly and tilting his head back again, looking up at the stars. He’d have to do this again some time, this was the best pleasure he’d felt in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the piss fics done! I’m sorry they took so long but i hope you enjoyed them!  
> Also, let me know if you want me to write some for the undatables too!  
> Minus Luke, because you know, he is literally 10 aksjkdj 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this little series!


	8. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo decides to have a bit of fun during a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, i'm SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!  
> Thank you guys for waiting!! I hope you like this chapter, the other's will be posted soon I hope!!  
> And thank you to 13ineedpills13 and Acies for the ideas I used in this chapter!!

Like Asmo, Diavolo was no stranger to this sort of thing. Being the future king and having a lot of work daily, he found himself feeling desperate rather often, and this was no exception. Currently, he had been holding for the last 5 hours, and he was still doing work and still had a couple of hours left. He was at a meeting with the student council and some RAD teachers and _could_ leave to go to the bathroom, but he decided he'd wait it out. Besides, he could have fun with it, right?

Diavolo decided to be daring. He was stood at the end of the large table giving a presentation, and he decided to let go, stopping after a couple of seconds. It felt _amazing,_ purposely leaking in front of people who had no idea. His uniform jacket covered his thighs, so even if he leaked too much it wouldn't show through. Every now and then, he would let some out and stop before it got to be too much, up until the end of the meeting. By the time it finished, he thought there was probably a wet spot on his pants. He could check once he got back to his office, he figured.

"Diavolo, can I talk to you for a minute?" ' _Fuck,'_ Diavolo couldn't go back to his office just yet. He cursed to himself but kept up his cheerful demeanour, managing to keep his mind off of his bladder. Luckily, Lucifer didn't keep him there for long, and he could make his way to his office, closing the door before lifting his coat; there was a rather large wet spot on his pants, but his bladder was still very full. He's a demon, after all. His bladder is big. However, he wasn't planning on using the bathroom just yet. He still had work to do!

After a while, he was squirming. ' _Ah... Just a little_ longer...' he thought, groaning as he leant forward, unintentionally pushing on his bladder. He flinched, feeling himself leak, this time by accident, but stopping before it went on too long. As he went back to his work, he heard Barbatos knock his door, opening it.

"My Lord, you have a visitor." Diavolo stood up, momentarily forgetting his predicament, and starting to move away from his desk.

"Oh? Send them up- !" As he stood up, he hit his bladder against his desk, causing him to leak again. This time, however, he couldn't stop the leak, and it ran down his legs, pooling on the floor underneath him. He watched as the puddle grew, feeling his face heat up, realising the situation; he was wetting himself in front of his butler. Barbatos didn't seem bothered, though. As Diavolo felt the stream stop, he looked up at Barbatos, his face red, stuttering out an apology.

"It's okay, young master. Let me draw you a bath."

As his butler left the room, he sighed to himself, looking down at the puddle again. He couldn't quite believe he wet himself, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. The rather _sizable_ boner showing through his jacket was proof enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh finally big tiddy prince got his chapter  
> again im SO sorry it took me so long!! im finally out of writers block somewhat though~  
> thank you for reading!!


	9. Baking Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbatos is baking and decides to give Solomon lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbs turn! This one was really difficult tbh, especially since we know like nothing about the dude.  
> Thanks again to 13ineedpills13 for the idea!! He out here seeing through time and yet he couldn’t see his accident coming.

Barbatos was a busy man, he worked for the future king, after all. Being so busy often came with being desperate for the bathroom. It was safe to say that he was used to ending up desperate and he had gotten good at holding, but every now and then he would have to rush off to the nearest bathroom. On this particular day, he was with Solomon.

The butler had been tasked with baking for an event and Solomon had offered to help. Despite his initial worries, Barbatos thought it would be a good chance to teach the sorcerer a few recipes, and hopefully the Purgatory hall wouldn’t suffer from his cooking anymore. Plus, he hadn’t gotten to talk to Solomon much recently despite being in a pact with him. Sure he could be summoned, but he was so busy that Solomon knew summoning him could be interrupting work, and neither of them wanted that. 

Throughout the cooking, Barbatos had been so wrapped up in what he was doing that he didn’t notice his bladder filling. It wasn’t until he felt the sudden urge to press his thighs together that he looked up at the clock, noticing that it had been a couple of hours. He paused for a moment, staring down at the counter in front of him as he thought to himself.

”Are you okay?” Solomon asked, causing Barbatos to flinch slightly.

”Y-Yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

“You seemed a bit spaced out, but, if you insist, then i’m glad you’re okay.” Solomon returned to his cooking, and Barbatos went back to showing him what to do, but he couldn’t help his cheeks turning red. He felt like Solomon knew, but he’d rather get the cooking done than talk about it. 

Soon enough though, his bladder felt fuller and he found himself fidgeting. He tried to keep still considering Solomon was there, but it was hard. He knew he could just tell the sorcerer to carry on while he went, but he also knew his cooking skills were _not_ the best. So, he kept on fidgeting, pressing his thighs together every so often and trying his best not to grab himself, which was surprisingly hard. He desperately wanted to, he knew it’d give him some relief, but he also didn’t want to do anything like that in front of Solomon.

Eventually he felt himself leak, and his whole body tensed, eyes widening as he stared down at his cooking. He tried to stop it, but it kept going, trickling down his legs into a puddle around his shoes. Solomon heard the hiss and looked up at Barbatos, then down at the floor. It was quite the sight to see; Barbatos, red faced, wetting himself in front of the man he is in a pact with. The butler hadn’t moved and was practically frozen in place out of shame. Even after the stream slowed, he stayed stood at the counter, only moving when he felt Solomon put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, the feeling making him jump. Solomon cleaned it up with magic, saving him any more embarrassment, but he didn't waste the opportunity to tease him about it all the same. Barbatos was _not_ happy with the teasing, but he soon went back to teaching Solomon how to cook.

Honestly, he’s more ashamed of his pants getting tighter than the actual wetting, but he saw it coming, so he can’t complain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woowoowoooooo next is simeonnnnn  
> i think i know what i wanna write for him oooo  
> i hope you enjoyed this one btw!! he was bloody difficult lemme tell you
> 
> feel free to follow my twitter @squishybelphies :3


	10. Pleasure Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon is practicing a spell, but it seems it went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO ITS HERE  
> I’m so sorry it took so long!! In other news, I think Solomon is pretty neat.  
> I kind of ended up liking him more after season 2. Belphie’s still my favourite obviously, but Solomon wormed his way into my heart uwu  
> Also, thank you to the person in a server i’m in for suggesting the spell thing!! they also helped with Simeons!! 
> 
> Anyway, here’s the ‘this fic has piss’ warning, though I doubt you need that since you’re on chapter 10 LMAO

It’s no secret that Solomon is a powerful sorcerer, though there are spells that even he hasn’t mastered yet. On this particular day he was practising a new spell; one that was supposed to enhance pleasure if used correctly. It wasn’t his usual magic, but Asmo had suggested he try it, and he figured there was no harm in trying. 

He chanted the words and watched as his fingers started to glow a pinkish red. Curiously, he touched his arm and a shiver ran down his spine. He slowly ran his fingers down to his hand, enjoying the feeling the new spell gave him. However, he quickly noticed the side effect it seemed to have: he had to pee. He wasn’t sure if it was the magic or if it had just been a while though, so he decided to test it. He touched his chest with the glowing fingers, revelling in the pleasure it gave him. Once again, he felt a wave rush over him as the need to pee grew stronger. Clearly the spell wasn’t done right. 

His bladder wasn’t too full and he could hold for a bit longer, so he continued to touch his arm, chest, tummy, even his legs. Whenever he touched somewhere on his body, his bladder grew fuller. His tummy had the biggest effect. Not only did it send what felt like electricity running throughout his body, but it also made him leak. He immediately pulled his hand away as he felt a trickle, the touch clearly not helping him. Once it subsided, he figured he could wait _just_ a bit longer. 

Experimentally, he placed his hand on one of his thighs, and his bladder reached its capacity. He moaned as he felt his piss soak through his pants, running down his legs and forming a puddle where he stood. He was briefly thankful that he was alone, but his thoughts were cut off by a loud moan, both from pleasure and the relief he felt from his bladder emptying. Maybe it was the spell, but it felt good to him. 

Once it stopped, he glanced down at himself and the puddle. Sighing, he muttered a spell to clean up, thanking the lord that he bothered to learn cleaning spells. He realised, though, that the pleasure spell seemed to have worked after all, as he felt his pants were a bit tighter than usual. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist: the spell was MEANT to make u pee hehe  
> Aksjdk I hope you enjoyed this one!! the idea of a pleasure spell sounds nice tbh. wish i could do magic siiiigh  
> Thank you for reading!!


	11. Angel Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon is writing a new addition to TSL and putting off his needs.  
> Very minor spoilers for season 2 of obey me, but it’s only to do with his writing, nothing major!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER FINALLY WOO!!  
> So these last two took FOREVER i’m so sorry aaaaah  
> Anyway, obligatory ‘this contains wetting’ warning, although if you made it this far I doubt you need the warning aksjdk
> 
> And thank you again to the person in the server i’m in for suggesting the writing thing as well as Solomons!!

Simeon could beastly be described as mysterious, especially after revealing he wrote TSL. Levi _definitely_ sees him in a new light, that’s for sure. Now that the secrets out, though, he can write without being disturbed, since people know he might be working on his next best-selling book. And, that is just what he was doing. 

Although he had told Solomon he wouldn’t be writing another TSL novel, he had decided that another addition would be fun to write. After all, he had seen the seven brothers again, and he had plenty of stories he could use. Maybe he could even include the exchange student this time! Needless to say, he was fully invested in writing, and it had been quite a few hours since he started. As he picked up his glass of water to take a sip, he realised he had been neglecting his needs. He felt slight discomfort and shifted in his seat. 

‘ _It’s not too bad. I’m almost done with this chapter, I can hold it until then.’_

He decided to wait, and instead took a sip of his water. His bladder wasn’t too full, so he didn’t think it would affect him _that_ much, and he could still focus on his writing without getting too distracted. However, as time went on, he felt increasingly more desperate and at some point, his hand found its way to his pants, squeezing himself. He noticed his leg was bouncing, but against his better judgement, he decided he’d power through. He leant forward slightly in an attempt to ease some pressure before getting back to his writing. 

‘ _It won’t take too much longer...’_

As he thought that, he felt himself leak into his pants. He gasped and squeezed his thighs together, not wanting to risk wetting full on _just_ yet. Looking down, he assessed the damage. There was no visible wet spot. Simeon relaxed a bit, which was a BIG mistake; he leaked again, his hand immediately squeezing. It stopped for a moment, but it wasn’t long before it happened again, this time showing no sign of stopping, pooling on his chair and dripping onto the floor. He groaned in relief, watching as his pants grew darker and a puddle grew beneath him. 

Once the last few drops landed on the floor, he sighed and stood up, stepping away from his chair. He couldn’t believe he had wet himself, but it was definitely accompanied by a new feeling and one that he liked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ITS FINALLY COMPLETE  
> The Devildom Omorashi collection is finished!!  
> My twitter is @squishybelphies if you wanna talk to me, i’ve drawn a couple omo things and i plan on drawing Mammon omo next uwu  
> Thank you so much for reading these!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Attempt Was Made (to save the carpet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239603) by [thedemonschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild)




End file.
